Mid summer celebrations
by B-witched83uk
Summary: After ROTK. It's Aragorn and Arwen's anniversary. The whole family celebrate. Fluff-a-pleanty.


Title: Midsummer Celebrations

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83ukaol.com)

Rating: PG

Summary: Ties up all lose ends from _No Turning Back_. Arwen and Aragorn, along with the family, celebrate their anniversary

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings _the whole of Middle-earth belong to Tolkien

Beta: The Last Evenstar, a great friend and a great editor.

Archive: fanfiction.net. Any others please ask.

Feedback: I would absolutely love some because yes I am a praise junky.

Midsummer Celebrations

"Beautiful." That was all Aragorn could say as he saw his wife getting ready in their chambers. She was dressed in an emerald green gown of silk. Her hair hung loose around her face with just her pointed ears showing. She smiled coyly and walked over to her King. His breath quickened as she leant in, ever so slowly, and kissed him softly on the mouth. Instinctively his hands slid up her arms, over to her back and began to unfasten the lacings of her dress.

Arwen giggled and moved out of his arms "Estel, I have just finished putting my clothes on. I do not wish to have to do it all again."

Aragorn gave her his special look, a look that melted her heart every time and he knew it. He lowered his head, and looked at her through his seductive grey eyes. "It is our anniversary."

"I know what day it is." Arwen went over to the table and fastened a gleaming green jewel in her hair. She walked over to him again; the same seductive look on her face. "Later." She ran her hand over his chest and nuzzled her nose against his.

As she began to walk away Aragorn's hand flew out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back to him. He held her close, his hands firm on her back. When his mouth came down on to hers, she welcomed it eagerly. His tongue found hers and her hands instantly went to tug at his hair.

When he pulled away Arwen sighed in abandonment; it was going to take her forever to get ready again.

The field looked stunning. Fireworks lit up the sky in bright sudden bursts and reflected in the lake. Tents were set up with food and drink inside them. It seemed, to Eldarion, that the whole Kingdom had been invited.

Ithiliwen walked towards him, a look of hopelessness on her face. "It would seem that our daughter doesn't want me to read to her. Apparently, I do not do the voices as well as you."

Eldarion laughed and placed an arm around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek and nodded. "I will go read to her. I do wish that Gimli had not made her that crown to play with, she is starting to act like she is already the Queen of Gondor."

Ithiliwen smiled, her cheeks slightly flushed. "Yes, well, perhaps it is not so much Gimli's fault as it is my father's."

Eldarion's eyes narrowed "Éomer?"

She nodded sheepishly. Estelai had spent a few weeks in Edoras with her Rohirric grandparents, and she had come back with a whole new 'Princess' attitude.

"Do you remember how you used to tease me as children, for the way I acted?"

Eldarion nodded, slightly embarrassed about the way he had taunted his wife when they were younger.

"Well, there is a reason I was that way. My father would tell me day-in day-out how great we were as royals, and how good we were at everything. You can imagine his excitement at the idea that his granddaughter will someday be Queen of Gondor."

Eldarion just smiled and looked over to his father-in-law, who had the largest mug of ale he had ever seen. He was telling a story to a group of men. Eldarion could not hear them, but he knew it was no story for a lady to hear, not from the way the men were all cheering.

Aragorn and Arwen came down the stairs, giggling like children. When they reached the bottom, Aragorn swept her in to his arms. "_im meleth lle, ind nín_."

I love you, my heart

Arwen smiled and ran her hands over his rugged face.

"_Naneth_!" Galadwen came up to her mother and started straightening out her hair. "What have you been doing? Your hair looks as though you have been…Oh!"

Legolas placed his hand over his mouth, desperately trying not to laugh. Aragorn gave him a look that just made him laugh harder.

"_garo maer dû _." Legolas smirked as he watched his friend's discomfort.

Having a good night?

Aragorn glared at the Elf and nodded. "_Uma, hannon lle._"

Yes, thank you

Galadwen smiled at her parents uneasily, as they made their way outside. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "There are just some things you never want to know about your parents."

Legolas came to stand behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I have no doubt that our children will say the same thing someday."

Galadwen beamed at his words and turned to hook her arms around his neck. "And when do you think that will be?" She looked deep in to his icy blue eyes and kissed him gently on the mouth. When he opened his eyes, they seemed to burn with a fire.

Legolas smiled slightly. It was easy to understand why Arwen had lost a lot of her Elven composure, especially if all mortals loved with such a passion. Loving a mortal was like nothing else, the fireworks inside seemed to only burn brighter as time went on.

She rested her head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent. Their lips melted onto each other as they got lost in their own private world.

A small cough from behind them forced them to remember that they were not in their own private chambers. Lúthien smiled shyly as she walked towards her sister and Legolas. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, but Celebriel wishes to see us both."

Galadwen smiled at her younger sister's embarrassment and decided to stoke her discomfort. "It will be your turn to wed next, Lúthien. Then perhaps you will not blush so much upon seeing a husband and wife devour one another."

Lúthien's cheeks went from pink to red, but she couldn't hide her small smile that the idea of wedding Astald had brought.

Galadwen giggled as Legolas playfully smacked her behind for teasing Lúthien. "I am sure that you and Astald will know great happiness, Lúthien."

She smiled at him in gratitude before she started to lead her sister out in to the gardens.

Celebriel sat on the grass, an act that made Galadwen scowl at her. "You are not in the North now. Your dress will get damp if you sit like that."

Celebriel stood up, rolling her eyes. "Galadwen, hush. I need your counsel; I do not know what to do."

Her two sisters stared at their not-so-graceful, sister. She was unbelievably beautiful, but in her elegant gown she looked like a fish out of water.

"What could have possibly gotten you in such a state?" Lúthien walked over to Celebriel and ran her hand over her hair, pretending to comfort her whilst secretly trying to flatten it down.

"I have loved my time in the North, I truly have. Yet I always knew that I would be coming back to Minas Tirith. Look at me! I was not made for life as a lady, I am far happier doing my own thing. What sort of a wife would I make anyway? I know nothing of babies! I would have to live in the North, away from all those I love!"

The two girls watched their sister pace up and down with startled expressions on their faces.

Galadwen shook her head. "Celebriel, are you telling us that Calen has proposed marriage?"

Celebriel stopped still and stared at Galadwen in horror. "Oh, it sounds even worse when someone else says it."

Lúthien giggled. "Why is this a bad thing? You care deeply for Calen - surely nothing else can matter."

At this Celebriel looked at the ground. Never had her sisters seen her more saddened. "But then I would have to take leave of this place, of you." A small tear fell from her eyes. This was the first time either of them had ever seen her cry.

"Oh, do not cry, my sister! The North is far away, but you would still see us, occasionally."

Galadwen scowled at Lúthien. "I do not think that is helping."

Galadwen opened her arms for Celebriel to walk into. "I do love him, ever so much. Yet I cannot simply bear to be apart from my family. I see no other way, though - he is a ranger of the North, and I must go to him."

Galadwen stroked her head and kissed her brow. "It will all work out, you'll see. You will find your way."

The festivities had gone on through most of the night. Arwen went in search of her husband, who had been missing now for over an hour. She found him by the White Tree. He was sitting on the grass, with Celebriel in his arms. She walked slowly towards them, giving them time to finish their talk.

Aragorn looked up and smiled at his wife lovingly. Celebriel stood and hugged her father tightly. "Thank you, _Ada_." She smiled at him with tears in her eyes before hugging him again. Aragorn laughed and kissed his daughter.

"What was that all about?" Arwen asked him as Celebriel ran off, not before treating her mother to the same bear-hug.

He pulled her in to his arms and kissed her nose. "You'll see." His mouth captured hers, making her knees go weak.

Together, the extended royal family of Gondor sat at the head table, inside the large pavilion. The loud chatter soon silenced as Aragorn stood and came to walk to the center of the floor. He smiled at Celebriel before motioning for Calen to come before him.

In a hushed voice that only Calen could hear he said, "You are a good man, Calen, and a good Ranger. I have no doubt that you will make an even better husband."

Then so that his audience could hear, he continued. "You are brave and courageous, Calen son of Calbon. You have shown great strengths as both a warrior and a man."

Faramir came behind the King to present him with his sword. Aragorn smiled at Calen and took his hand. "Take a knee."

Instantly the Knights of Gondor stood and held up their swords. Calen dropped down on to one knee, open-mouthed.

Aragorn lifted _Anduril _to Calen's shoulder. "I dub thee Sir Calen of Gondor."

He placed the blade on his other shoulder before saying, "Long have the Knights of this realm been loyal and strong. You may now stand beside them as their brother and pledge your allegiance to your King and country."

Calen stood and kissed the King's hand. "I will protect my King, my country, and his family with my very life." He looked over at Celebriel, who was beaming with pride.

"I know." Aragorn smiled at him, before letting him join the other Knights, including Faramir.

They all held their swords across their hearts and in one voice the pledged their oath.

"With our lives we shall serve our one true King, who came out of legend and gave us hope. We shall protect the city of purest white and the winged crown and throne of gold. For as long as the White Tree stands, our hearts will belong to Gondor."

Aragorn smiled in gratitude before motioning for them to take their seats. "It would also appear that not one of my daughters is to be wed this year, as I thought, but two of them." The crowd cheered as Lúthien blushed and Celebriel waved to them all. "It would seem I am loosing yet another of my children."

The crowd laughed and raised their glasses.

Silmai, who was now seven years old, got down from the table and ran to her father, flinging her arms around his legs. "You wont ever loose me, _Ada_!"

Aragorn laughed and picked up his little girl. "That is good to know, Silmai."

He walked back to the table, his daughter still clutching at him, and sat next to his wife. Arwen opened her arms for Silmai to sit on her lap. The little girl laid her sleepy head on her mother's shoulder and began playing with her hair.

Éomer, who was well on his way, was enjoying the cheering and friendly banter so much that he decided it was time for a speech.

Ithiliwen looked wide-eyed at her mother from across the table. "Oh, please, no."

"We all know what is important in a marriage. And from seeing how many children the King and Queen have, we can all assume that they do too." Éomer burst in to a fit of laughter, while the rest of the party stared at him in shock. Did he really just comment on the personal relationship between the King and his Queen?

Aragorn smiled politely and nodded at Éomer. "Thank you, Éomer, that was…nice."

He quickly stood to make his own speech, hoping it would silence Éomer.

Éomer, however, did not stop there. "I have heard all about the endless energy of the Elves, and all I can say to you, Elesser, is that you are one lucky son of an Orc!"

Again he rolled up laughing at himself. Arwen, despite herself, hid her giggles behind her sleeping daughter's head.

Legolas stood up, trying to save the speech. "I think what Éomer is trying to say is that we can all only wish to be half as happy as the two of you are in your marriage. For many years now I have been proud to call you both my friends, but now I am privileged to be able to call you my family." He raised his glass to Aragorn, who smiled back in gratitude.

"I wondered where you had gotten to." Aragorn found his wife sitting in their room, in front of the fire. He sat behind her and began rubbing her shoulders, it had been a long day.

"Mmm, that feels nice." Her head lolled back against him and she closed her eyes.

"So many memories we have made together." She smiled as she reminisced.

Aragorn placed his lips on the point of her ear, making her tremble. "And I wouldn't change a single one of them."

Arwen smiled and stood up, holding out her hands to lift him to his feet. She rested her head against his chin and breathed in deeply. His hands slid up the back of her dress. "You were right, this gown is a nightmare to take on and off."

Arwen smiled up in to his eyes seductively. "It's not so much the taking off part." She began to undo the fastenings at the back. "Take me to bed." She whispered hotly.

"My pleasure."

The End


End file.
